The Butterfly Effect
by Kodochi Kurokami
Summary: Lucy is through being ignored. She reinvents herself, before moving on to join another guild. Along the way, she makes a special friend, learns something new, becomes stronger, and eventually makes it to her goal. But just when she is finally happy, will her world come crashing down again?
1. Chapter 1: Have it Your Way!

**Me: Hi guys! Welcome to my second fanfic! And a very special welcome back to all of you who are reading 'We Still Have Each Other'! I know I haven't updated that one in a while, but it's coming, I promise! I've been working on other fanfic ideas, and this is one of them! Somebody! Do the disclaimer!**

**Mushroom Corner: Demon Author-san does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

**Me: Are you kidding me?! This isn't your story! Go back to 'We Still Have Each Other'!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Yo! Luce!" My pink-haired best friend, Natsu ran over to me, grinning. "Hey!"

I forced a smile. "Hey, Natsu. Been a while." I said with minimal enthusiasm. Well, it had been. Ever since Lisanna came back no one spared me a second glance.

"Well, since Lisanna came back, we were hoping she could join our team." He said brightly.

Here we go. "Sure, I have no problem with it." I said too happily.

"No, Luce. We were hoping we could replace you with her, so you leave the team." He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. At least he had the good sense to look sheepish.

"That's fine." I said in a monotone. He looked up at me.

"Really, Lucy?" he asked brightly, gripping my arms happily.

"Yeah, I was going to do some solo jobs to get stronger, anyway. I'm too weak as it is."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth! Good luck!" he waved to me and ran back over to Team Natsu. "She said yes!" I could hear their cheers of joy from across the guild, and made a hasty exit, not looking at anyone, for fear I would cry.

When I arrived home, I began rifling through my things. I pulled out my enchanted black leather backpack. It was actually very small, almost completely flat. When you opened it, however, it had an infinite amount of space. I looked through my wardrobe, discarding my typical clothes. When I couldn't find any, I went shopping.

I walked past a lot of the clothes stores I always went into, until I came to a magic store that seemed to be for girls like Erza, but it was a bit darker. I walked in and first went to their clothes section. I chose a black tank top, that barely covered my chest, and black cargo pants. They were loose fitting enough to not restrict movement, but they wouldn't snag on anything. I grabbed some gold chains and connected them to it, like Grey. I pulled a pair of black combat boots off the shelf. They had reinforced soles and toes, so it would hurt a lot more if I kicked someone.

Lastly, I pulled a large leather coat off a hook. It was nice, soft and fitted black leather. It sat snugly yet loosely around my torso and loosened at the legs, just brushing the floor.

I moved on to the weapons area. "May I help you?" I spun around to see a cheerful sales attendant standing behind me. "We have a very special item, just in. It's a special belt made especially for mages who need to carry lots of weapons but can't use reequip."

She showed me a black belt. It had a gold symbol on the left and right sides. "You press your blade to one of the symbols, and when you want it, you press your hand to the symbol and it will appear in the hand you used. Clever, huh?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yep." I muttered as I stroked my hand along it. I liked it. Very much. "And it can hold any type of blade?" I asked.

"Yes! From tiny daggers," she pointed to one side of the weapons area. "To huge hammers! And even a bow!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Even Celestial keys?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep! Even some dried fruit!" she grinned at me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "I'll take it." I said, smiling gratefully at her.

"I shall put it with the rest of your things." She added it to the now accumulating pile near the counter.

I went through the weapons section with a fine-tooth comb, making selections that would make Erza proud. First I chose a packet of self-refilling throwing knives. They were beautiful, pure black and white blades with gold inscriptions. Whenever you throw them, they would automatically return to me, or in this case, my belt. I also chose a very sinister looking knife. It was silver with gold on it and it looked like something out of a horror movie. It was the size of my forearm. When I looked back up, I saw it had a twin. This other blade was gold with silver. I took both.

I moved on to the larger weapons section. First I chose a black and a white katana, which were specifically designed for dual-weilding. Then, I chose a bigger sword that looked like it was made out of diamond. It was the Celestial Sword. Like the gold keys, there was only one like it in the whole world. It was pretty big, but with a bit of practice I could easily wield it with one hand. I also chose a sword bigger than my whole body. It was the Great Celestial Sword. Like a bigger version of the one I had already chosen, it's blade was taller than me, and the beautiful ornate handle was almost a foot longer. I just had to have it.

I moved over to the last weapons section. There I chose a large gold hammer and a large silver axe. I then chose the Celestial Bow. It fired arrows using celestial energy. All I had to do was draw the bow, and the arrow appeared as a beam of light when I fired it. I chose a few more items, including a Dark Scythe, a Light Scythe, a Death Scythe, a Time Scythe, a Space Scythe, a Wind Scythe, a Fire Scythe, a Water Scythe, an Earth Scythe, a Chaos Scythe, a Wrath Scythe, a Celestial Scythe and a Great Celestial Scythe. I also grabbed a Storm Magic Scythe. These each gave me incredible power over their element, as long as I wielded them.

I walked along, and came across something very special. It was a collection of staffs. I remember from Mystogan that staffs allow you to cast multi-levelled spells. I eyed the 13 staffs, before deciding to buy them all as well.

I know had a large pile of items, and the attendant's full attention. Especially considering I was the only one in the shop, she had been walking with me the whole way and talking me through things, explaining the upsides and downsides to each weapon.

I walked to the magical items section, and the first thing that caught my eye was their section of celestial keys. One key ring had thirteen black keys, and another had thirteen white keys. "What are these?" I asked, pointing at the former.

"These are the black celestial keys. They are; Syrena the siren, Adrian the dragon, Suchika the phoenix, Tachiyu the tiger, Briar the fairy, Carolyna the unicorn, Mirona the wolf, Akane the fox, Ana the demon, Aoi the basilisk, Cerberus the haunt, Eiriad the night elf, Lecronogia the leviathan, Tengu the reaper." She said holding up each key in que.

"And what about those?" I asked, pointing at the white ones.

"Those are the light counterparts. They are; Selena the mermaid, Amethyst the dragon, Suzaku the phoenix, Taiga the tiger, Bree the fairy, Caer the unicorn, Morina the wolf, Ayame the fox, Anabella the angel, Momoiro the basilisk, Elriana the day elf, Lecana the leviathan, Tenisu the healer."

So I bought those, along with an assortment of other keys. I also bought some more items which I thought would be handy. Once I had paid for everything, I asked the assistant to help me equip all my weapons by passing them to me. She did and once we had gotten through all of them, I equipped my now huge amount of keys as well. A large multi-layered circle of keys surrounded me, all in their groups, black with black and so on, and I learnt all I had to say was 're-equip, keys' and the colour/type and my celestial keys would appear in the circle so I could grab the one I wanted. All the other items I packed into my backpack. I quickly shoved the proverbial mountain into the metaphorical mole-hill, before strapping it onto my back and pulling my new jacket over it.

As an afterthought, I bought a large black cloak with a reaper hood, and added that to my bag, while the small hoody I had bought for under my jacket served just fine for now. When I got serious about hiding my face, I would use the cloak. The hoody I bought fit perfectly under my jacket, so you barely even knew it was there, and it was very comfortable. It did a good job of hiding my face while not obscuring my view.

Some of the other items I had bought, which were now in my bag included a device which changed your appearance, a device which made you invisible, a device which hid your magic trace, a device that hid your scent and a few other cloaking devices, among many other things.

When I left the shop, I had a feeling of satisfaction one only got when they had officially out-lasted the shop assistant on a shopping spree, which was precisely what I did.

I walked away from Magnolia, to a place I had never been before. I was alone, without Natsu or anyone, and in a place I didn't know, and for once, that was okay.

* * *

**Natsu: Oi! Author! What's with my character! Why am I not a main?!**

**Me: Because the owner of Fairy Tail spoils you, and I have NO INTENTION OF DOING THAT! *roars with demonic aura***

**Natsu: *cowers whimpering* A-Aye! *squeaks in alarm when I throw a table at him***

**Lucy: We're back everyone!**

**Me: *instant transformation* Lucy-neechan! Welcome back! *throws arms around her in a huge***

**Erza: Natsu! I order you to wake up! *pokes him with a sword***

**Natsu: *passed out with large lump on his head* (wonder how that got there)**

**Me: *evil eye glint over Lucy's shoulder* Mwahahaha…**


	2. Chapter 2: Whaaat!

**Me: Welcome to the second chapter of my newest fanfic! *turns to everyone* HIT IT!**

**Lucy, Erza: Our lovely author does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

**Natsu, Grey: Our demon author does not own Fairy Tail or us, thank god.**

**Happy: Fish does not own Fairy Tail or me! (they all say it at the same time)**

**Lucy, Erza: GUYS! YOU SCREWED UP THE DISCLAIMER! *demonic aura***

**Natsu, Grey, Happy: *squeaks* A-a-ay-aye! I mean n-n-no m-ma-ma'am!**

**Me: *mutters* Just give me a break…**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walked through the forest, trying to decide where to go from here. I leaned against the tree, beginning to feel exhausted from the hours of walking I had done so far.

The thought occurred to me that I could just join another guild. I mentally thought of all the guilds in Fiore, trying to decide which would be good.

_Sabertooth…? No, too violent._

_Twilight Ogre…? No, not my thing…_

_Lamia Scale…? Well, it's not like I have anything against them, but… no._

_Quarto Cerberus…? No, WAY too eccentric!_

_Mermaid Heel…? No, a little bit too stuck up… in all honesty…_

_Raven Tail…? No, I don't know much about that one…_

_Blue Pegasus…? Well, it is a nice guild… and I know some of the members, so… it might just be perfect!_

I smiled to myself, and began to walk to the guild, when it suddenly occurred to me, I don't know where it is!

I quickly pulled out one of my silver keys. "Open! Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!" I called, summoning the penguin-like creature to my aid.

"Hello, Lucy-sama, how may I be of service to you?" he asked.

"Can you help me find the Blue Pegasus guild, please? And drop the –sama, we're friends." I smiled at him kindly.

"Of course, Lucy!" he exclaimed happily. "This way!" he pointed north. "Just keep walking in this direction!" he smiled proudly.

"Thank you so much, Pyxis! If the location changes, please notify me immediately." I said, giving him permission to speak to me telepathically until I had reached my destination. He 'poofed', and returned to the Spirit World.

I began the achingly long trek through the woods.

A couple of hours later, I heard a rustling from behind me, followed by a soft growl. I spun around, and saw a huge white tiger, as big as me, no, bigger, with large wings folded against the side of it's body. It growled softly at me as it approached.

"What is your name?" a strong masculine voice echoed through the woods. I glanced around, before realising it was the tiger who had spoken.

"You can talk?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. I can fly, too. Now that we have that out of the way, what is your name?" he asked, more insistent.

"Lu…" I trailed off hesitantly. "Luciana." I said, deciding that would be my name.

"Luciana… that is a very suitable name." he smiled at me, or at least, the tiger equivalent. "My name is Kuro. I would like to be your partner."

"Why?" I tilted my head at him in confusion. He laughed, a warm laugh that made you want to join in.

"Because you have a great potential of magical energy, as a Celestial Dragon Slayer. I would like to have the honour of being your partner. I, myself, can use light and shadow dragon slaying magic, as well as flying carrying up to five people. I can use healing magic, also." He bowed his head respectfully.

"Okay!" I said excitedly, before something else he said occurred to me. "Wait, Celestial Dragon Slayer? Me?" I asked, completely confused again.

"Yes. My mother was your mother's partner, when she was the Celestial Dragon Slayer. It falls to you to take this responsibility, as the peace keeper, and ruler of the dragons."

"And how will I learn it? I don't exactly see any dragons around here." I said dryly, being to feel sceptical.

"Get on." He laughed, offering his back to me. I did, and he quickly took to the skies. I shrieked a little, and grabbed on to his soft fur, lying flat against his back. He laughed.

"There is nothing to fear, Luciana. I will not let you fall." He said gently. I relaxed at his words, and sat up, enjoying the feeling of the wind and watching the soft clouds float past. I trailed my hand through one, and it came out covered in moisture. I giggled, which turned into a full blown laugh. I laughed harder than I had in weeks.

* * *

**Me: And that's the end of the second chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

**Gajeel: They will probably hate it.**

**Me: What the hell are YOU doing here?! I haven't written you in yet!**

**Gajeel: Yeah, yeah, Blondie. Just work on giving me an ultra-cool part in your other fanfics, all right? **

**Lucy, Erza: Gajeel! Stop bugging the author! She'll write you in when she's ready! *demonic aura***

**Gajeel: *smoke outline of his body because he ran away***

**Natsu: HEY! Get back here! Gajeel! Fight meeeeeeeee! *runs after him leaving trail of dust***

**Everyone: *sweatdrop* **


End file.
